Punishment Sequel
by 93line
Summary: "Kyu, kau pilih mana? Merah atau biru ?" "Biru, kenapa ?" Hening sejenak "Sudah kuduga itu kau pasti memilih biru, itukan warna kesukaanmu" / KYUMIN / YAOI / SEQUEL /


Hukuman itu ada ...

Pasti ..

Suata saat dirinya akan alami ...

Namun kenyataannya, takdir berkata lain ...

Kesempatan masih ada...ada untuk dirinya dan orang terkasih ..

.

.

Punishment Sequel

.

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

Oneshoot

.

.

.

Tubuh dengan kaos yang tampak basah, pelipisnya mengaliri peluh sebesar biji jagung, nafasnya putus-putus bahkan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sebelumnya dalam posisi berbaring sontak ia mendengar bunyi benda jatuh pada lantai rumahnya.

'Buku' batinnya

Tangan mungil itu lantas terulur ke bawah, mengambil buku yang beberapa jam lalu ia baca hingga ketiduran dan bermimpi buruk.

Tangannya tampak bergetar, ia merasa mimpi itu sangat nyata, ia bisa merasakan itu hingga kini diliputi ketakutan dan kesedihan.

"Kyuhyun"

Tubuhnya ia tegakkan, melempar buku itu ke sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya, "Kyuhyun" teriaknya kembali.

Kamarnya kosong, ia melirik jam dinding yang menujukkan bahwa seharusnya ini jam Kyuhyun pulang, tapi sosoknya tidak ia temukan.

Mengambil ponsel pada nakas meja disamping tempat tidur, tubuhnya ia bawa lari lagi menuruni tangga rumahnya, mengutak-atik layar ponsel ia mencoba menghubungi, namun tingkat kecemasannya yang tinggi mendominasi menjadikan pergerakkanya semakin sulit.

'Demi tuhan, kenapa benda yang sangat aku butuhkan justru membuatnya jadi begitu sulit' desisnya.

Memutari rumah seraya menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya, ia masih memangil-mangil nama sang kekasih, pikirannya kalut, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi hinggap dipikirannya.

"KYUHYUN" teriaknya frustasi

"Kenapa berteriak ?"

Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dirinya memproses suara itu, ia kenal -sangat mengenalinya. Sontak dirinya berlari dan menubruk sosok yang kelihatan bingung melihat dirinya.

"Ahkk.. kau kenapa, Sungmin **_hyung _**?"

Sungmin masih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun, mengeratkan pelukkannya seolah jika ia melonggarkannya sedikit saja, KyuhyunNYA akan hilang.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin, meski dirinya kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditubruk kuat oleh sang kekasih dan baju kemeja kantor yang ia kenakan juga masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Sepulang dari kerja Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu dengan buku novel disampingnya, saking pulasnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengganggu.

~o~

Hari ini aku bisa hidup di dunia yang keras lagi.  
Bahkan jika aku lelah, ketika aku menutup mata, aku hanya melihat wajahmu.  
Mimpi yang masih terngiang di telinga ku  
Apakah kau juga berfikir demikian.

.

.

"Kenapa mata rubah ini tidak mau tertutup, heum ?"

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin, menyanyikan lullaby seperti biasa bahkan telah mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, tapi sepertinya malam ini tidak berhasil. Sungmin masih terlihat terjaga dan memandangi wajahnya.

"Aku bermimpi buruk .. buruk sekali"

Memandang wajah sungmin kyuhyun mengecup dahi namja manis itu "Mimpi seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Telapak tangan sungmin menghusap dada bidang sang kekasih dan tersenyum sendu "Kau terbunuh ... dan aku yang membunuhmu." Kembali Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada sang kekasih.

"Aku disini **_hyung_**, pernah mendengarkan jika mimpi adalah kebalikan dari kejadian sebenarnya ?"

Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin mengangukkan kepalanya namun masih belum bergeming dari dadanya.

"Anggap saja itu peringatan tak langsung karena sebenarnya mimpi itu aneh **_hyung_**, aneh karena jika kau terbangun terkadang kau lupa mimpimu kan? Atau jika kau terlalu memikirkan sesuatu atau seseorang hingga muncul dalam mimpi."

Sungmin diam belum bergeming, namun tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras dan terdengar ketukan dari jendela balkon kamarnya.

Belum sempat Sungmin menetralkan jantungnya, langkah sayup terdengar ditelinga Sungmin dan dirinya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Kyuhyun.

'Sama dangan di mimpi .. ini sama' batinnya

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu didapur, aku akan lihat sebentar. Kau tunggu dulu disini sungmin"

Kyuhyun sudah akan melepaskan pelukan sungmin, namun urung genggaman Sungmin kian mengerat dan tak ingin dilepas.

"sshh sebentar saja Sungmin, aku akan kembali"

Menggeleng keras Sungmin menggigil ketakutan. "Tidak Kyu, disini saja kumohon"

"Sebentar saja sayang"

"Tidak. Tetap disini Kyuhyun" bentak Sungmin yang mulai mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya yang cantik.

Kyuhyun diam membeku. Dirinya lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya, tidak pernah Sungmin sampai membentaknya hingga hampir menangis.

"Baik, tapi aku harus memastikan sesuatu didapur. Kau ikut ?"

Bunyi sayup langkah terdengar lagi di indera pendengaran Sungmin. Belum sempat Sungmin mengontrol detak jantungnya, tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Sungmin berjalan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun didepannya, ia merasa jalan ini menuju dapur. Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan mencoba menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati menyala begitu berulang-ulang dan akhirnya lampu padam, langkah kaki dan deru nafasnya juga masih terdengar, udara juga semakin dingin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Sungmin **_hyung_**, tunggu saja disini aku akan cari lilin"

Sungmin sudah akan membelalakan matanya namun langkah Kyuhyun telah menghilang terlebih dahulu dan ia sendirian diruang tamu dengan rumah yang gelap gulita

"Kyu" desisnya

Melangkah pelan, ia mencoba mencari penerangan juga. Dan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sungmin meraba-raba dinding, mencari lemari tempat penyimpanan senter dan lilin.

BUKK

Jantung Sungmin sudah ingin lepas mendengar bunyi dari arah dapur. Mencoba tenang sungmin akhirnya berani melangkahkan kakinya de dapur.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya hembusan angin dingin karena hujan semakin deras dan petir-petir memekakkan telinga.

"Kyuhyun, jangan bercanda"

Semakin mendekati dapur Sungmin merasakan dingin pada telapak kakinya. Ia merasakan ini sebuah cairan, tapi dikarenakan gelap Sungmin belum bisa memastikan cairan apa yang ia pijak .

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi, yang ada dibenak dan pikirannya kini hanya Kyuhyun.

Setelah banyak cairan yang menempel pada telapak kaki Sungmin, kembali kini kakinya merasakan menyentuh sesuatu hingga langkahnya terhenti.

Menundukkan tubuhnya sungmin meraba sesuatu itu, seperti lengan seseorang lalu pergerakkanya menyusuri hingga ke leher dan tepat pada wajah.

"kyu? Ini .. hey kyuhyun bangun kenapa kau diam"

Sungmin mengenali struktur wajah sang kekasih, namun tubuh sang kekasih tak bergeming dan kaku, Sungmin meraba wajah Kyuhyun dan tepat pada bawah hidungnya.

'nafasnya berhenti'

"kyuhyun! Kenapa dengan nafasmu?." Sungmin semakin panik, ia mencoba berdiri dan terkadang terpeleset. Ia harus menemukan sesutau yang terang, ia ingin memastikan jika tubuh yang ia raba tadi tidak nyata.

Berlari tak tentu arah di dalam rumahnya, ia mengobrak-abrik laci-laci lemari.

Ketemu!

Menggenggam senter dan mencoba menyalakannya meski berulang kali tangan lembabnya membuat pergerakkannya sulit dan akhirnya senter jatuh kelantai dan menggelinding.

"Shit" umpatnya

Membungkukkan tubuh Sungmin meraba-raba lantai, ia mencoba mencari sumber penerangan satu-satunya yang karena kecerobohan dan kepanikan membuat benda itu hilang.

Peluh menetes pada lantai dan dengan beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu akhirnya senter kembali dalam genggamannya.

'Menyala..menyala' desis Sungmin dan berhasil, lampu senter menyala dan menyorot ke depan tepat memperlihatkan sesosok wajah dengan senyum mengerikan pada Sungmin.

Sontak Sungmin menjerit dan mundur ketakutan lalu mengalihkan sorotannya pada hal lain. Deru nafas Sungmin bersahut-sahutan. Bajunya juga basah oleh keringat yang terus menetes.

"Tenang Sungmin, tenang" serunya pada diri sendiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur.

Sesampai didapur, bunyi sayup yang telah beberapa kali Sungmin dengarkan kini muncul lagi. Sungmin mulai menyorot lantai dapur dan mencari tubuh yang ia raba tadi.

Jantung Sungmin berdenyut lagi, tubuh yang ia anggap Kyuhyun tidak ada dimanapun dilantai dapur, ia mencari sampai ke ujung dapur pun tidak menemukan tubuh atau apapun dilantai.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menetes pada hidung bagian atas sungmin, menetes terus hingga ke dahi dan mengalir pada pipi chubby miliknya.

Menyentuh dahinya sungmin mencoba mencari tau, tangannya bergetar cairan yang menetes berwarna merah. Dengan bergetar ia menengadah kepalanya keatas.

Tidak ada apapun, namun tetesan-tetesan itu masih mengenai wajah Sungmin, melangkah mundur perlahan, sangat perlahan punggungnya menubruk sesuatu sehingga tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

GREPP

Kedua Lengan Sungmin dicekal oleh sesuatu yang dingin, kuat hingga meremasnya. Tubuh sungmin kaku, nafasnya tersendat-sendat, jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga nyaris lepas. Kepala sungmin berkunang-kunang dan ia nyaris ambruk sebelum suara mengintrupsi kekagetannya..

"Ya **_hyung_**! Perjanjiannya tidak memeluk Sungmin"

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala terang, seseorang menekan sakelar "kau sengaja kan Siwon **_hyung,_** cepat lepaskan Sungmin" sahutnya

Sungmin belum bisa berpikir jernih, otaknya nyaris meledak jika kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya masih belum sepenuhnya terproses. Dan dirinya lantas ambruk dan kegelapan yang kini menghampiri.

"SUNGMIN"

~O~

**Darah yang menetes dari ujung bibir perempuan itu pun membasahi baju kerja yang ia kenakan.**

**Dia berlari dan melepas sosok tanpa badan, kaki dan tangan itu dari bahunya meski sulit. Ingin menangis juga sulit suaranya tercekat dan hilang. Meronta dan menabrakan bahunya pada apapun agar 'sesuatu' itu menghilang tidak membuahkan hasil.**

**'sesuatu' itu masih menempel erat dan justru bahunya semakin sakit akibat perbuatannya sendiri. **

**'Hey kau kenapa? Sadarlah kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri?'**

**Ia terbangun dan melihat sosok sang kekasih dihadapannya, ia lantas memeluk dan menangis. **

**Dia berhalusinasi**

.

~o~

.

**Disaat sampai ke dapur gadis itu menjatuhkan buku novelnya dan menjerit histeris, menemukan tubuh sang kekasih dengan leher tersayat-sayat pisau dapur dan genangan darah membanjiri dapur**.

-Tamat-

**Lembar belakang ada catatan kecil dari penulis :**

**Ini kisah nyata, seorang ibu memiliki seorang gadis yang hobinya membaca novel misteri dan menonton film horor.**

**Tiap hari dan tiap jam gadis itu habiskan untuk membaca, sang ibu yang khawatir dan takut jika itu akan merubah sifat dan sikap anaknya akhirnya membawa salah satu novel yang tergeletak di meja belajar sang anak gadis ke tempat orang pintar.**

**Ibunya membawa salah satu novel tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan sang anak gadis yang saat itu sedang berada disekolah.**

**Membawa kepada orang pintar sang ibu memintanya untuk memberikan sesuatu pada buku tersebut agar sang anak tidak lagi membaca novel misteri.**

**Sosok itupun mengangguk mengerti, dengan ilmu hitam yang ia miliki ia memasukkan kesan nyata pada buku novel tersebut dan dijamin jika dibaca maka seolah dirinya ikut masuk kedalam cerita.**

**Tanpa ragu sang ibu mengembalikkan buku tersebut ke tempat semula dikamar sang anak gadis.**

**Sorenya seperti biasa sang gadis membaca novel di sofa ruang tamu, ibunya pergi entah kemana.**

**Mulai membuka lembar per lembar ia membaca, seperti biasa ceritanya sangat mengerikan. Sang gadis mulai gelisah, semua yang ia baca ia rasakan. Hujan, langkah kaki dan sebagainya.**

**Namun ia menganggap semua itu efek dari ketegangan dari pendeskripsian kata-kata yang tertuang dari novel, dan meneruskan bacaannya.**

**'Ia menemukan mayat ibu didalam lemari dapur dengan leher terpenggal'**

**Sebaris kalimat dalam novel membuatnya takut. Ia mulai memanggil-mangil sang ibu berulang kali namun tak ada suara maupun sahutan.**

**Dirinya melangkahkan kakinya kedapur, sangat perlahan dan bergetar. Mulai membuka lemari dan..**

**Mayat sang ibu dengan leher terpenggal berada didalam.**

~o~

"_Min"

Sayup-sayup mendengar suara

"Sungmin"

Kali ini lebih jelas, iya ! itu namanya!

"Sungmin **_hyung_**, sadarlah buka matamu sayang"

Ia mengenal suara ini, kekasihnya! Iya suara sang kekasih yang setiap malam menyanyikan lullaby untuknya.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon sadarlah"

Tidak tahu kenapa, hatiku mengikuti perkataannya.

.

.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka kedua mata bening miliknya, yang ia tangkap pertama kali di retina matanya adalah Kyuhyun, wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat cemas dan pucat setengah mati.

Lalu berubah menjadi senyuman miris diperlihatkan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin, menggeser sedikit ia menangkap wajah sahabatnya –Choi Siwon dan lelaki bertopeng dengan wajah senyum mengerikan tepat disebelah Siwon.

Membelalakan matanya, Sungmin sepenuhnya sadar dan beringsut mundur, ia melihat dua hantu sekaligus. "Si..Siwon" suaranya serak.

Siwon tersenyum ramah dengan kedua lesung pipit menghiasi wajahnya "Ini aku **_hyung,_** Choi Siwon" ungkapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Lelaki bertopeng yang ada dibelakang siwon membuka topengnya dan tersenyum dingin "Ingat aku juga kan, Sungmin **_hyung_**"

"Kibum"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Apa ini? Cho kyuhyun permainan apa yang kau mainkan ?" Sungmin memandang tajam Kyuhyun tepat pada matanya. Dirinya sekaligus emosi dan geram, mungkin setara dengan ingin membunuh orang saat ini juga.

"Sungmin **_hyung_**, ini memang ide Kyuhyun salahkan dia" Siwon semakin memanas-manasi keadaan membuat Kyuhyun yang terpojok semakin tersudut.

Kali ini sungmin memandang siwon "lalu, kenapa kau hidup lagi? Bukankah Kibum bilang kalau kau_" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tersadar sesuatu lalu beralih menatap Kibum.

"Kim Kibum kau membohongiku ?" ucap Sungmin lemah

Kibum menggeleng. "Ini ide Siwon, Sungmin **_hyung_**. Ia menyuruhku berakting dan meneleponmu seolah dia meninggal. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah. Aku yang menyuruhmu berakting bukan untuk membohonginya tapi memberinya pelajaran." Siwon menyentil dahi Sungmin lembut "ini untukmu yang selalu menganggap cerita yang kau baca itu serius."

Sungmin menganguk lemah, dirinya sadar jika yang Siwon ucapkan memang benar adanya. Terlalu larut dalam cerita membuatnya berhalusinasi dan menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa logika yang pasti.

Sungmin tersenyum lega, setidaknya yang ia mimpikan tidak terjadi. Kyuhyun dan Siwon ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Akhhh.." Sungmin meringis pada bagian perutnya dan menunduk. Sontak ketiga namja yang dihadapannya panik luar biasa takut terjadi apa-apa pada sungmin karena permainan mereka.

Disaat ketiganya lengah, sungmin menyikut lengannya pada perut ketiga namja itu. Dan tersenyum senang setidaknya itu hukuman yang pantas yang mereka dapatkan.

~o~

Pagi hari kaki-kaki itu melangkah pada perkarangan rumah. Rumah tempat ia dilahirkan dan tumbuh kembang bersama orang tuanya dan juga adiknya.

Kedua tangan itu bertaut erat –sangat erat. Tersenyum bahagia terlampir di wajah keduanya. Sungmin memandang kyuhyun dan seperti ikatan Kyuhyun juga memandang sungmin.

Saling memandang membuat keduanya terseret dalam mata masing-masing pasangan. Melihat lebih dalam mengartikan tatapan itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup kecil bibir plum pink itu lama, hanya menempel saja itu sudah membuat Sungmin lemas dan melayang.

Mengakhiri kecupan Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya dan memasuki rumah Sungmin. Rumah calon pengantinnya dan rumah calon pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

360 hari terlewat dan Sungjin masih menjadi Direktur Perusahaan Sendbill.

Sungmin menyerahkan jabatannya pada Sungjin dan dirinya fokus pada cita-citanya yang lain yaitu menjadi seorang penulis. Hobinya yang membaca menjadikannya ingin menjadi penulis yang hebat, menulis perasaan dengan hatinya menyampaikan tulisannya pada pembaca merupakan kesenangan tersendiri.

.

.

~o~

'Siwon **_hyung_** dan Kibum **_hyung_** mau kemana ?'

'Ke rumahmu bertemu Sungmin '

'Untuk apa?'

'Meminta maaf, kami membohonginya kemarin'

.

.

'Sungmin tertidur **_hyung_**'

'Lihat, dia masih membaca lagi Kyu'

'Judul bukunya Punishment'

'Itu artinya hukuman'

'Aku tahu Kibum **_hyung_**'

'Dan bisakah kita melakukan hukuman pada kelinciku ini'

'Hukuman apa ?'

'Begini...'

.

.

.

.

~o~

Jadi apa maksud pertanyaan merah atau biru ?

Merah 'Jika kau memilih merah maka racun adalah akhir hidupmu'

Jika mengamati lebih dalam sebenarnya merah artinya 'keberanian'

.

Biru 'jika kau memilih biru maka kau akan terbunuh bersama sang kekasih'

Ini juga kalo mengamati lebih dalam arti biru itu 'kesetiaan'

Lalu, kesimpulannya bisa didapat bukan ? kalau yang namanya kutukan itu tidak ada, hanya takdir yang kita percayai selama ini.

~o~

.

END

.

.

HALOOOHAAAA

HAHA, maaf udah jelas chap kemarin ada kata END kenapa masih diterusin ya?

Tenang aja, kata end kemarin bukan kesalahan pengetikan itu murni kesengajaan :p

..

Sengaja banget buat ff seperti itu, kalo ada yang ganjil berarti ada yang analisis dan mengamati dari beberapa reviewers haha salut saya ..

Ø Bagaimana siwon mati ? atau kyuhyun mati ?

Ø Racun datangnya dari mana ?

Ø Kok buku yang sungmin baca kejadian ? itu buku kutukan ?

Ø Kok end nya begini .. lalu apa maksud judulnya punishment ? artinya hukuman kan ?

Bagus banget pertanyaannya... :D

Kenapa ngga ada yang ngamati ya,, kan hujan lebat kenapa rumah kyumin bisa kebakaran o.o

JAWABANNYA

Semua ada di chap ini hehe..

Oh ya Satu lagi, aku ngga mungkin bikin kyumin mati or sad end or walau happy end mereka meninggal itu bukan aku banget ...

Jadi happy end selalu ada d fic kuuuu *ngg yakin ==

.

. SPECIAL THANKS BUAT 26 REVIEWERS TERCINTA XD


End file.
